fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Spring Comes
is the seventh episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary A nervous Tohru visits the main Sohma estate for her meeting with Hatori. There, she finds out the backstory behind Hatori's seemingly harsh attitude toward her. Plot Tohru is summoned to the Sohma family estate where she is greeted by Hatori and Momiji. Hatori advises Tohru to stop associating with the Sohma family lest she becomes burdened by the family curse. When Hatori leaves the room to answer the visiting Shigure, Momiji states that Hatori had to wipe the memory of his relationship with a woman. Later, Tohru accompanies Hatori when Tohru's mis-step causes Hatori to instinctively catch Tohru, turning him into a seahorse (a sign of the Dragon zodiac). While Tohru attempts to help the unconscious Hatori, he flashes back to when he first met his assistant Kana Sohma two years previously. The pair were soon in a relationship for two months, even after Kana found out Hatori's secret. It ended however when Akito threw into a violent temper that caused Hatori to nearly go blind in his left eye, but Kana blamed herself. She soon became mentally ill, forcing Hatori to wipe her memories of their relationship at Akito's suggestion. Hatori wakes up and soon hears a passing Kana being engaged with someone else, making him happy that she has moved on. When Hatori asks Tohru what happens to snow when melted, Tohru simply replies "Spring comes", the same answer Kana gave. Hatori later leaves Tohru with Shigure. After she catches a glimpse of Akito, Tohru asks Shigure about the curse, who declined to answer for the time being. Characters Trivia *Instead of the Tiger and Sheep, they showed the Seahorse (Dragon) in the ending for this episode. Anime and Manga Differences *While Tohru was walking through the Sohma family premises, there's a removed scene from the manga showing Akito observing her presence through the reflection of a mirror. *Tohru's skirt she wore to the Sohma house had a more elaborate floral design in the manga, which is simplified in the anime. *While Momiji is explaining Hatori's past with Kana to Tohru, Kana had expressed dialogue during the flashback that is missing in the anime. *Momiji wasn't downtrodden in the manga when asking Tohru if she was glad to have met him. In addition, there was a small scene shown after this cut from the anime where Momiji commented that Tohru was like his mother. *The camera that Hatori put on Tohru's head was on there for a little longer in the manga. *Some dialogue was removed for the anime following the point where Hatori said he had yet to introduce Tohru to Akito. In the manga, Shigure commented Akito was not in the mood to see visitors right now. *When Tohru asked what Hatori's zodiac sign was, there was an awkward pause in the exchange between the two in the manga due to Hatori's embarrassment over it. This bit was removed for the anime. *Following Hatori's apology to Tohru, there is a cut scene in the anime where the two exchange smiles with one another. *The point where Hatori and Tohru go off together while Shigure and Momiji go to observe the preparations for their family's New Year festival was added for the anime to lead into adapting chapter 12's events. Shigure left with Tohru shortly afterward in the manga. *The events leading to chapter 12's exchange with Hatori and Tohru differ greatly in the manga. The chapter is set following the New Year festival that would take place in chapter 11. Here, the chapter started featuring Hatori reflecting on his obligations to Akito and his father before Tohru greeting him snapped him back into reality as she just got done going to a temple with a friend for New Year's prayers. The two talked about the events of the previous chapter and Tohru remarking on the snowfall. *The circumstances leading Tohru to trip and Hatori's transformation into his zodiac form differ in the manga. Instead of Tohru tripping on stairs and Hatori knocking himself out on the steps trying to catch her for the anime, Tohru had slipped on some ice and Hatori had hit his head on a phone pole catching her to knock himself out in the manga. *The anime removed a flashback from the manga that showed Ayame (from the back, marking his earliest appearance in the manga) and Shigure teasing Hatori over his zodiac form while in high school. *There is a difference in the sequence of scenes shown between the anime and manga that feature Hatori and Kana's time as a couple, among which include the scene of the two at the oceanside added for the anime. *During Kana's panicking over Hatori's transformation, a small scene's added for the anime showing Kana tossing Hatori's zodiac state into a bathtub. In addition, the kiss shared between the two following their conversation was added for the anime. *The anime added quite a bit of stuff to the scene where Akito violently refuses to accept Hatori and Kana's marriage. The frames of glass in Akito's room, Akito tugging Kana by the hair, and Hatori being shoved into one of the glass frames were all added for the anime. The manga never depicted how Akito injured Hatori's eye during the event. *The scene featuring Akito manipulating Hatori into wiping out Kana's memories had a few small cosmetic changes in the manga with Hatori's injured eye having an eye patch over it instead of being bandaged up and Akito's kimono having a floral design on parts of it that was removed for the anime. *During his final moment with Kana before removing her memories, Hatori never had his eye bandaged up during the encounter in the manga. However, this did create an inconsistency for the manga as Momiji's explanation of Hatori's past in chapter 10 featured his eye bandaged up during the encounter instead of an eye patch or nothing on it at all. The anime likely kept his eye bandaged up leading to this point in the flashback to help correct the mentioned inconsistency. *Following the removal of Kana's memories, a couple of Akito's servants helped to scoop up Kana from the ground in the manga. This was not included in the anime. *Tohru's explanation of events to Hatori over how he was knocked out was removed for the anime. *Instead of going to retrieve Hatori's shoes, Tohru went to get a hot drink for him in the manga. *Instead of snow starting to come down just after Tohru returned to Hatori, it had been snowing since Hatori regained consciousness in the manga. In addition, their exchange over Kana's riddle differed in some dialogue and small scenes between the anime and manga due to the change in circumstances leading up to it from combining chapters 10 and 12 together for the episode. *Shigure and Tohru's departure from the main Sohma house had some changes due to chapter 12's events being added before the point both left in chapter 10. **In the manga, Tohru pondered internally over Hatori changing the topic of conversation when mentioning Akito. This was removed from the anime. **Instead of encountering Akito and Kureno (who appears later on in the manga) in a limo coming by as in the anime, Tohru encountered her observing her from a window before she went away in the manga. **Shigure's chatter on what Tohru was making for dinner was added for the anime. Instead in the manga, he remarked that Tohru was going to be left behind as she noticed Akito looking at her. *The anime removed a humorous scene showing Shigure wanting to put pieces of leak up the noses of a sleeping Yuki and Kyo. es:Episodio 07 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes